


✒ Pluma: Joven ✒

by Eskribayani



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskribayani/pseuds/Eskribayani
Summary: Isang katang gawa ng Eskribayani na hango sa pagganap ni Joven Hernando sa Heneral Luna at Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral.===Ano nga ba ang nangyari kay Joven sa kanyang pagkakahulog sa bangin sa Tirad?Ano nga ba ang mga bumabalot sa kanyang isipan?Sino si Gioven?





	✒ Pluma: Joven ✒

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Word Vomit
> 
> I'm sorry! I wasn't able to contain myself so expect some really colorful and flowery Filipino words and some mental thoughts to self. :(

**Joven**  
  
Ang pinakamagandang nangyari na ata sa aking karanasan sa pagiging sangkot sa dalawang heneral ay ang aking pagbabalik sa Bayambang. Akala ko nga hindi na ako mabubuhay pa sa aking pagkakahulog sa matayog na bangin sa Bundok Tirad ngunit nagpapasalamat pa rin ako kay Ginoong Rusca...  
  
Nakabenda ang buong katawan at nawawala ang ibang kagamitan, ako'y iniuwi ni Rusca sa Bayambang. Buong gulat ng aking nakababatang kapatid ang aking pagbabalik. _" **Si kuya!"**_ **,** bulyaw niya sa kanyang pagbitaw ng kanyang dala-dalang bungkos ng papel at pagtakbo sa akin. Ako'y hinimatay na lamang, hindi sa saya, kung hindi dahil sa pagod, poot at pasasalamat na ako'y nabuhay pa. Ako yata ang pinalad, ano nga ba ang naging silbi ko sa parehong heneral na tila pinaslang na lamang ng walang habas. Lahat ay nagdilim na. Ako'y nanghina.  
  
Nagising akong nakahiga sa layaw ng aking malambot na kama na hindi ko naranasan sa loob ng isang taong kasama ko ang aking mga kliyenteng heneral. Malambot. Ito na ata, ako'y nakauwi na. Dumampi sa aking kaliwa ang lamparang nakailaw at bumubuhay sa dilim na nakapanig sa aking kaliwa. Walang buwan ngayong gabi. Puro ulap lamang sa gabing ako'y nakauwi. Naririnig ko ang pag-uusap ng aking kapatid at ni Rusca sa labas ng aking silid. Hindi ko na lamang pinansin ngunit napagtanto ko lang na hindi na ako sasabak muli sa panganib na nagudyok sa aking buhay. Hindi na muli.  
  
Nagdaan ang mga araw at kailangan ng lumisan muna ni Rusca sa kadahilanang hindi ko na muna inusisa pa. Nasabik ako ng lalo sa aking nakababatang kapatid. Hindi ako nakapagsalita ng ilang araw gawa ng bigat ng mga pangyayari. Ngunit sa pagkita ko sa kanyang pag-aaruga muli, nabuhayan ako ng loob para buksan muli ang aking mga bibig at ihayag sa kanya ang aking mga karanasan.  
_" **Gioven, kamusta ka?"**_ , aking unang mga sinabi sa loob ng isang taong hindi kami nag-usap, ni liham.  
_" **Kuya, sa wakas naman ika'y nagsalita na! Akala ko pa naman ika'y naging pipi't bingi na kaya inakala ko na kailangan ko na maghusay sa ibang klaseng wikang aangkop sa iyo!"**_ , pabiro niyang sinabi sa akin. Ganoon talaga ang aking kapatid, masayahin at punung-puno ng sigla. Kabaliktad ko siya, gawa siguro namana ako sa aking inay at siya'y kay itay na naaalala kong lahat na ata ng mga biro ay pinagaksayahan na niya ng laway.  
  
_" **Gioven, kamusta.",**_ aking inulit.  
_" **Maayos lang kuya, hindi ba dapat ako'y nagtatanong niyan?"**_ **,** ibinaling niya ang tanong sa akin habang natawa ng onti. Hindi ko pa rin siguro mawari na ikwento lahat kaya hindi muna ako nagsalita pagkatapon noon. Hindi pa ata ako handa isiwalat ang mga nangyari. **_"Kuya---?"_** , kanyang pahabol sa akin sa paghiga ko muli at pagpikit. _Patawad muna, Gio, wag muna siguro ngayon._  
  
Tila bakit parang sumasakit lahat ng aking mga sugat? Naramdaman ko ang pagdudugo, naramdaman ko nanaman ang sakit hindi ng pagkakahulog, kundi ang balang tumagos sa heneral. Para bang naging hayop ang heneral sa awa ng bala at pinatay lamang siya ng basta lang. Ako'y nagising. Isa lang palang bangungot ngunit masakit. Nakita ko ang Gioven na nasa labas ng aking silid, nakasilip na lamang na may dala dalang kung ano ngunit di makapasok.

 _" **Halika."**_ , imbita ko nang pagsapit ng umaga. Agad agad na sumunod na tila tupa ang aking kapatid dala dala ang mga gamot at gasang pamalit sa aking mga sugat. _" **Kuya, may tanong ako."**_ , baling niya sa akin habang ginagawa ang gasa. Hindi ako makapagsalita gawa ng aking pagkahiya na wala man lang ibinaong kwento sa kanya ngunit alam ko na kailangan ko siyang kausapin, puriin man lang. Masaya kaya ang aking kapatid? _" **Gioven, kamusta ang pag-eensayo mo ng medisina?",**_ aking itinanong. _" **Maayos lang kuya, pakiinom naman ito."**_ **,** sagot niya habang iniabot sa akin ang mga gamot na dapat kong inumin.  
**_"Kuya, may naging balita ka na ba sa itay?"_** , bigla niyang tanong sa akin ng nakatingin sa pagkakabusisi ng kanyang pagkakabenda sa akin.  
_" **Patawarin mo ako, Gioven. Wala akong nahanap na impormasyon tungkol kay itay."**_ , aking malungkot na sagot. Biglang nagbago ang mukha ng Gioven. Ito'y napuno ng lungkot at pagkatalo. Sana patawarin mo ako, Gioven. Tinangka kong hanapin ngunit wala.  
Naging tahimik muli ang gabi.  
  
Nagising nanaman ako sa sikat ng buwan, tila parang bangungot. Hinahampas nanaman ako ng lawiswis ng hangin at ang mga damong sumasayaw. Mainit, maliwanag, wala akong makita. Ang aking antipara? Nasa Tirad nanaman ako. Pero bakit ganun, amoy dugo. Napansin ko na lamang na nakakalat lang pala ang mga bangkay sa harap ko. Katabi ko pa ang iba na tila nakahanay at binaril na isang pulutong, sabay sabay na bumagsak - kasama ako. Ang sangsang, mabaho, amoy kung anu-ano ngunit nangingibabaw ang dugo. Ako'y nakarinig ng isang putok mula sa likod at naramdaman ko na lang na pumasok ang isang bala tagos sa aking puso. Ako'y nagising muli sa bati ng gabi, umiiyak at naghahanap ng tanong - _bakit palagi na lang?_  
  
Nagpatuloy pa rin ang aking mga bangungot sa loob ng ilang gabi. May mga oras na hindi na ako makatulog, may mga oras na tila gusto ko na lang magpakamatay ngunit palagi kong nakikita ang busilak na ngiti ng aking kapatid na hinding hindi ko magawang hingan ng tawad kung kikitilin ko man ang aking buhay. Hindi ko kaya. Kailangan sa paglaki ni Gioven, nakaagapay ako sa kanya. Kami na lang ang natitira dito ngayon.  
  
Ako'y natatakot pa rin, dahil hindi ko pa rin alam kung ano ang nasa isip ng aking kapatid hanggang sa pagkagulat at pagdating ni Tio Miguel mula sa Maynila.  
At dun ko na lang nakita ang liham niya para sa akin:

> _Kuya,_  
>    
>  _Alam kong ako'y kagagalitan mo nanaman sa aking pagkalikot at pagkasuwail ngunit kailangan ko itong gawin, di buhat ng awa ko sa iyo, ngunit para pakinggan na ang tawag ng tungkulin sa ating Inang Bayan._  
>    
>  _Naalala mo ba na pinangako ko sa iyo na balang araw ay hahanapin ko ang itay para kahit man lang ay masaya ang ating pasko? Sana kuya, patawarin mo ako sa aking naging mabilis na desisyon na sumanib na sa brigada sa Bulakan. Hayaan mo naman ako ang magsilbi hindi lang para sa ating pamilya, kundi para sa bayan._  
>    
>  _Hindi ko nanaisin maging isang bayani, sapagkat alam ko sa aking sarili na matayog pa ang aking liliparin. Sa aking paglisan muna, sana ika'y magising na para gawing sandata ang pluma't papel gaya ng aking paghawak naman ngayon sa bilis ng baril at tindig ng kalis. Sana dito, tayo'y magtagpo. Dito ako huhugot ng aking lakas, na hindi lang ako mag-isang lalaban para sa bayan._  
>    
>  _Kailanman kuya, ..._

Sa sobrang inis at galit ko, na nakapaloob na ang takot para sa aking kapatid, hindi ko tinuloy ang kanyang liham habang desididong hanapin man lang sa Bulakas ang Koronel Enriquez na hindi ko alam kung buhay po o hindi. Ngunit ako'y pinigilan ng Tio, gawa ng kanyang pag-aalala para sa akin. _" **Patawarin mo ako, Joven. Eto ang tanging iniutos na lamang ni Gioven. Pagbigyan na natin, at lubusin natin na siya'y babalik. Siya nga ay babalik at sabay-sabay tayong magpapasko!",**_ sabi ng aking Tio na nakangiti pa rin habang ako'y pinipigilang pumanaog sa pintuan.  
**_"Hindi niyo naiintindihan, Tiyo! Nawalan na ako ng lahat, mga kaibigan ko, sila heneral, sila koronel, lahat na! Bakit ba palagi niyo na lang ako pinipigilan, maski nung nasa Dagupan pa tayo't inimungkahi niyo na ako'y manatili na lamang doon at matuto sa kamalian?"_** , aking inis at galit, aking sinabi habang tumutulo ang luha.

 ** _"At ano nangyari, tiyo? Napasabak ako sa pasakit na iyon! Tatlong linggo kaming naglakad, para sa bayan, para sa bayan! Nakakainis. Tapos--- lahat ba noon, namatay lang ang heneral?"_** , aking galit hindi sa tiyo... _" **Tiyo, at ngayon... sarili ko namang kadugo, mawawala na rin ba sa akin? Tiyo, sinakluban na ata ako ng langit! Ano na ba talaga ang aking sasapitin kung sa huli para lang ako isang posteng nakatayo na walang magawa?"**_ , at doon na nagsimula ang aking panaghoy sa gabi.  
  
Sagot ni tiyo, **_"Joven, ikaw nga ang poste ngunit ikaw naman ang nagbibigay ng ilaw sa dilim. Hindi lang para sa heneral Luna, o si Del Pilar, maski rin sa iyong kapatid. Pagpaumanhin mo sana na pinanganak ka sa panahong ito na punung-puno ng mga masasalimuot na pangyayari ngunit hayaan natin ngayon ang ating tadhana ang iuwi tayo patungo sa ating tahanan. Uuwi iyang si Gioven. Nabasa mo ba ang kanyang huling habilin--?"_**  
  
At sa aking sobrang galit, itinapon ko na lamang ang liham sa pader habang ibinagsak ang aking dala-dalang satchel ng damit sa lapag at pumanig sa kwarto. Isinulat ko na ngayon ang kwentong ito.

 

* * *

* * *

  
**Tiyo Miguel**  
  
Ang habilin ni Gioven... Sana naman ay binasa man lang niya. Agad kong pinulot muna ang iniwang bakas ng galit ni Joven.  
Ako'y umupo muna at tinitigan ang magandang tanawin na parang nakaligtaan ko na simula ng aking kontrata sa Maynila.  
Sa aking pagkuha ng rum sa estante, biglang may nahulog na papel na isa palang liham.  
Aki'y binasa.

> _Tiyo,_  
>    
>  _Patawarin niyo po ako sa aking magiging desisyong sumanib sa pwersang lalaban sa mga darating pang Amerikanong pumaslang sa ating heneral. Ako po'y natatakot ngunit hindi ko na po magawang makita pa ang kuya na namimilipit sa sakit ng kanyang mga sugat, ala-ala at panaginip._  
>    
>  _Naalala ko po ang sinabi sa akin ni Doktor Villa na tinuruan ako sa halamang gamot sa aming paaralan na malalaman mo kung gaano kasakit ang pinagdaraanan ng tao kung maski sa kanyang paghiga't pagtulog ay kanya pang idinadaing ito. Tiyo, ilang gasa na ata ang aking pinalitan na paunti-unti na lamang ang dugo ngunit bakit nasasaktan pa rin ang kuya?_  
>    
>  _Tayo na lang ang natitirang pamilya, tiyo at ayoko pa na mawala kayo sa panahong matatalo na ang bansa. Hindi ko nanaisin kahit kailan na tayo'y paghiwalayin. Mas pipiliin ko ng mamatay na lamang na parang aso kaysa ilayo ako sa inyo. Tiyo, sana naman hindi ko na maranasan muli iyon. Nang nawala ang inay, si tatay naman ay lumisan ngunit hindi na bumalik. Hindi na ako umaasa pa na sasaluhan niya muli tayo sa pasko ngunit gusto ko pa rin siya hanapin. Sasanib ako sa pwersa ng sandatahan para lamang kay kuya, kay itay, sa iyo, at para sa bayan._  
>    
>  _Sana mahintay niyo ako sa pasko. Pakialagaan na lang po muna ang kuya._  
>    
>  _At kung hindi man po ako makauwi ng buhay..._  
>  _Huwag niyo na po ipaalam sana kay kuya..._  
>    
>  _\- G._

Tila ba namasa ang aking mata sa tindi ng init ng araw ng hapong iyon. Walang akong nagawa sa gabi kundi lasingin na lamang ang aking sariling mas pinili na ata ang pangangalakal kaysa sa sarili.  _Anong klaseng tiyo ako?_

**Author's Note:**

> ... sa susunod na kabanata,
> 
> (Pluma at Papel: Ang Dalawang Hernando Mini-Series)  
> Papel 1: Gioven
> 
> "Ako nga pala si Gioven Hernando. Ang natatanging kapatid na ubod ng husay kaysa sa aking kuya!"  
> "Hindi ko na ninais na bumalik ang aking kuya... tinanggap ko na na mag-iisa ako, ngunit sa kanyang pagbalik..."
> 
> "Kuya, paalam muna." 
> 
> Subay-bayan ang kwento ng nakababatang kapatid ni Joven, at ang kanyang desisyon sa huli.
> 
> (Maraming salamat po!)
> 
> \- Eskribayani


End file.
